


A Step Further

by superjekki



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjekki/pseuds/superjekki
Summary: All the Sechskies members have been sleeping with each other casually, and they all know it. Jaijin is the first to bring up a threesome, between him, Jaeduck, and Suwon.
Relationships: Jang Suwon/Lee Jaijin, Kim Jaeduck/Lee Jaijin
Kudos: 7





	1. The Phone Call

“You know,” Jaijin said on a call with Jaeduck one night, “we’ve all been sleeping with each other, right?” 

Jaeduck had thought this was going to be one of their usual phone sex calls, a way to get off while Jaijin was still off on Jeju Island, but this was not the question he expected. He wondered just how far Jaijin was gonna go with this line of thinking. “You mean like you and I or all of the group?”

“The group,” Jaijin answered.

Although he had a rough idea of where Jaijin was going, Jaeduck still had to ask. “What are you hinting at?”

On the other end, Jaijin was silent, and Jaeduck could only hear his heavy breathing. “Have you ever had a threesome before?”

Jaeduck felt his dick twitch, already half hard in his boxers. Sighing softly, he whispered, “No. You?”

“No, never,” Jaijin responded. “But sometimes, Jaeduck-ah, I think about it.” Jaeduck knew Jaijin was touching himself to his thoughts, and he couldn’t wait to hear what Jaijin thought about.

“What do you think about? Or, who...who do you think about? Is it when you jerk off?” Jaeduck laid the phone next to himself on the bed, letting one hand slide up his own shirt, and the other began to palm himself through his boxers. His dick was throbbing, that’s how turned on he was. 

Jaijin let out a soft breath. “Yeah, I think about it when I touch myself. I think about me and you a lot, but sometimes I think about adding another member. And lately, I’ve been thinking about Suwonie.”

A threesome with Jaijin and Suwon. The thought of their toned bodies against his made Jaeduck let out a small moan, and he pulled off his boxers to start jerking off.

“I don’t know how he is with you in the bedroom, but we all know how much of a brat he can be. He wouldn’t be able to do much talking with my dick in his ass and yours stuffing his filthy mouth.” Jaijin’s words went straight to Jaeduck’s dick, and images of three of them filled his mind. “Does he ever bottom for you, Jaeduck-ah?”

Jaeduck swallowed, trying to remain composed. “Sometimes. But even if I’m bottoming, I’m usually in charge.”

A soft moan from Jaijin came over the speaker. “God, that’s hot. We could do so much to him. We could have him sandwiched between us, him inside of you while I’m inside him. It’d be so easy to get him begging that way.”

Jaeduck scoffed. “Suwon, begging? I’ve seen him do a lot, but never that.” Jaeduck paused for a moment. “Have you gotten him to beg for it?”

Jaijin practically growled at that. “No, and God knows I’ve tried. He’s a stubborn brat, but I think deep down, he wants us to break him.”

The thoughts of Suwon and Jaijin were filling his head, and Jaeduck couldn’t hold back anymore, cumming with a groan. The panting from over the phone told him Jaijin was close, too. “Imagine him begging, Jaijin-ah. Begging for your cum.”

Jaeduck’s words sent Jaijin over the edge with a loud moan. They were both silent as they cleaned themselves up, until Jaijin spoke up.

“I just don’t know how to bring it up. And I don’t want Jiwonie hyung to feel left out, but I feel like the four of us together at one time would be too much too quickly.”

Jaeduck nodded, before responding. “Honestly, just text him. And for Jiwon hyung, I’m sure we can all figure out ways to make it up to him. If this goes well, that just opens up more possibilities for like, you and him and Suwon, or you and him and I, you know?”

“Jaeduck, are you trying to get me horny again?” Jaijin snapped, making Jaeduck laugh. “You have a good point there. I’m coming back to Seoul tomorrow, and I’ll be staying the night at Suwon’s, so maybe we’ll talk about it then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Suwon was already shirtless on the bed when Jaijin arrived. He stretched out with a groan as Jaijin flopped onto the bed next to him, pulling off his shirt as well. Suwon was a brat, he knew it well, but he also was naturally more submissive when Jaijin was around. He slipped an arm around Jaijin’s waist, snuggling into his chest. “Hi, hyung.”

He felt Jaijin press a kiss to the top of his head as he pulled Suwon closer to him. “Are you tired, Suwonie?”

Suwon looked up at him, scoffed, and pressed a kiss to the underside of Jaijin’s jaw. “Tired of waiting for you, hyung.” He shifted slightly until he knew his erection was pressing against Jaijin’s leg through his sweatpants. Suwon rolled his hips into Jaijin’s, seeking the pleasure he knew his hyung could give him so well.

One of Jaijin’s hands slipped into the back of Suwon’s sweatpants, a finger pressing carefully into Suwon’s hole. Jaijin sucked in a breath at the way Suwon took his finger so easily, having clearly prepped himself before Jaijin arrived. Suwon smirked against Jaijin’s neck, then started to suck a dark hickey onto his tan skin. “I can definitely tell, Suwon.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Jaijin asked as he slipped in a second finger, scissoring the two. After letting out a quiet moan, Suwon responded with a “yes, hyung.”

"Have you ever thought about having a threesome? Like, you, me, and Jaeduck?" Suwon just nodded, feeling his face and chest flush a dark red. He'd thought about it way more than he would ever tell Jaijin.

Jaijin chuckled at Suwon's reaction. "Stop laughing at me, hyung, just fuck me already," Suwon muttered, rolling his eyes. He laid back on the couch, spreading his legs for Jaijin while he lubed himself up. Suwon loved having his hyungs fuck him, each one had some special way to make him feel so good. Jaijin was strong and could be rough with Suwon when he wanted it, but he always took such good care of him. 

It always felt like he never lasted that long with Jaijin's cock inside of him, and today was no exception. When Suwon was getting close, jerking his own dick in time to Jaijin's thrusts, he leaned in and whispered, "Just think about it, Jaeduck sucking you off while he takes my cock. Moaning on you when I hit his prostate."

The image that came to mind, Jaeduck's teary eyes and pretty lips made Suwon cum instantly, Jaijin soon afterward. 

Jaijin carried Suwon to the bathroom, starting the water for their usual post-sex bath. "Hyung…" Suwon mumbled, head still a little foggy. "Have you talked to Jaeduckie hyung about this?"

"Oh yeah, Suwonie, he wants it too. And he's free tomorrow. And the next day, just in case," Jaijin said with a smirk. 

Suwon grinned as he climbed into the tub. "Then just tell me when and where, hyung."


End file.
